La huitième année, ils se sont trouvés
by Comet Nocta
Summary: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ?
1. Chapter 1

**« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »**

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

_Comet.

* * *

_

_CHAPITRE I

* * *

_

_PoV Draco (Non, ça ne veut pas dire pauvre Draco –quoique- mais ça signifie ''Point de Vue'')_

Blotti contre la paroi gelée, Draco Malfoy essayait en vain de trouver un courant d'air chaud. Son père était parti à la guerre il y a de cela vingt minutes, et il se remettait doucement de la pluie de Doloris bien sentis. Lors de sa septième année à Hogwarts, Draco avait rapidement comprit que s'il restait du côté de son père, donc du côté de Lord Voldemort, il finirait par en mourir. Il avait donc essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, hélas, son père l'avais surprit et depuis lors, le battait dans un cachot du manoir. Il savait que sa mère, morte durant la guerre sous ses yeux, aurait empêché Lucius de faire une chose pareille au dernier héritier des Malfoy. Mais le mangemort avait perdu la raison depuis le décès de Narcissa. Oh, il s'était débattu au début, mais il avait fini par abandonner.

Un jour passa, Draco se demandait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son père. Il était habitué à ne pas manger pendant plusieurs heures, quand Lucius était de mauvaise humeur, il pouvait sauter trois repas.

Trois jours plus tard, la faim lui tournait la tête, et il s'évanouit, prisonnier de son cachot au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

Pov Harry

La guerre avait fini de l'achever. Harry avait vu tous ses amis mourir sous ses yeux, tomber les uns après les autres sur le champ de bataille. Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Lupin, Georges … Compter les survivants allait surement plus vite.

Le dernier combat avait eu lieu il y a environ une semaine, réunissant des aurors pour le côté de la lumière, avec Harry à la tête du camp blanc, et tous les mangemorts, vampires, inféris, ainsi que d'autres horribles créatures pour le côté noir, Lord Voldemort aux commandes. La bataille avait duré des heures, peut être des jours, car tout le monde savait que cette fois-ci, l'un des deux camps devait sortir vainqueur.

C'était Potter ou Riddle.

Harry ou Tom.

Heureusement pour le côté de la Lumière, ce fut l'Elu qui terrassa l'ennemi ce soir là.

Depuis, le survivant se remettait doucement du terrible combat.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE I

* * *

_Voili voilà le petit début de ma première fan-fic *fière*. _

_Je sais, c'est archi court, pas top niveau détails, mais on va faire avec. *pas fière* _

_N'hésitez pas à descendre votre souris et cliquer sur « Review this story », c'est tout simple, il suffit de savoir appuyer sur un bouton, écrire sur un clavier. Avouez ça déchire._

**C**_omet _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

**_Homophobes, ouste ! _**

_Comet. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE II

PoV Harry

Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait foutre ici, lui, sauveur du monde sorcier, à écouter Scrimgeour, ministre de la magie, déblatérer des idioties.

Le Ministère saisissait tous les biens des mangemorts morts ou condamnés pour pouvoir les restituer à la famille. En clair, une affaire bien ennuyante à laquelle Harry ne souhaitait pas être mêlé. Mais alors, que fichait-il là, dans les immenses jardins des Malfoy ?

Lucius Malfoy avait été tué de sa propre baguette pendant la bataille, et le ministre en personne venait perquisitionner les elfes de maisons et tous les objets dangereux que l'on pouvait trouver dans le Manoir. Le Sauveur avait donc été convié au super comité de Môsieur le Ministre.

« Eh merde » avait-il pensé le matin même en voyant Rufus et toute la clique débarquer chez lui, à Godric Hollows. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait soigneusement évité le ministère, sachant que Scrimgeour n'allait plus le lâcher une fois qu'il aurait trouvé son adresse. Il avait parfaitement raison, car depuis 9 heures ce matin, il jouait au toutou avec le Ministre.

Harry fermait la marche, n'écoutant pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Scrimgeour, et observait les immenses jardins des Malfoy. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des jardins. Lui, il aurait nommé ça des parcs. En entrant, il avait décidé pour s'occuper de compter les buissons taillés. Il en avait eu marre à 86, il était donc passé aux fontaines. Il s'était arrêté à 29 pour écouter le ministre qui parlait de Malfoy fils.

D'ailleurs, où était passé Draco Malfoy ? Harry n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il avait essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre, et il ne l'avait pas vu aux côtés des Mangemorts pendant la guerre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aimait bien s'engueuler avec Malfoy, comme quand ils étaient tous deux à Hogwarts. Attendez, il venait de dire quoi là ? Qu'il regrettait Malfoy ? Se giflant mentalement pour avoir pensé une telle bêtise, il rattrapa Scrimgeour et sa clique qui avaient pris trois fontaines d'avance.

« - Nous allons procéder méthodiquement ! » Fit Scrimgeour, très enthousiaste à l'idée de récupérer quelque chose d'utile à sa personne dans le Manoir.

« -Nous fouillerons les sous-sols, ensuite le rez-de-chaussée, puis le premier étage, jusqu'au grenier ! »

Les trois autres hommes présents opinèrent de la tête et Rufus se tourna vers Potter.

« -Cela vous convient-il, Harry ? »

L'interpellé sursauta il n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation, plongé dans l'admiration intensive des façades.

« -Euh…Oui, bien sûr ! »

Avec sa chance, il s'était encore fourré dans une galère impossible.

« -Très bien ! Dans ce cas, descendons dans les affreux sous-sols Malfoyens ! » Fit Scrimgeour, faisant rire deux des trois imbéciles qui le suivait.

Etonné de ne pas s'être pris un coup de malchance dans la figure, Harry suivit les quatre hommes à l'intérieur des cachots.

Il faisait sombre et l'air était gelé, et Harry resserra les pans de sa cape de sorcier autour de son cou pour ne pas attraper froid. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il tombe malade en faisant une visite guidée du manoir Malfoy par le ministre. Les sous sols s'étendaient en deux couloirs, l'un partant sur la gauche, l'autre sur la droite. Après de longues délibérations, Harry emprunta celui de droite en compagnie de Scrimgeour et d'un auror. Sa chance le rattrapait car des cachots s'étendaient sur la droite, avec à l'intérieur des instruments de torture sorciers très élaborés, d'après l'auror. Cela fit frissonner Harry qui ne s'était pas vraiment remit de son combat contre le Mage Noir. Il savait que les Malfoy n'étaient pas des gens biens, mais de là à imaginer que leurs sous-sols étaient de véritables salles de torture, faisait descendre cette famille encore plus bas dans son estime.

Perdu dans ses pensées macabres, il ne fit pas attention à l'auror qui s'arrêtait brusquement et il le percuta de plein fouet. L'homme l'ignora royalement, la baguette tendue, posté devant le Ministre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Harry en se massant le nez.

« -Une présence magique. Très faible. » Dit l'auror.

Cela voudrait dire qu'il y avait encore un prisonnier en train d'agoniser ? Harry en avait assez de voir des morts, surtout du côté de la lumière, et tout cela par sa faute.

Il s'avança devant la cellule qui paraissait encore habitée, mais laissa le ministre et l'homme y entrer, préférant ne pas voir l'horrible spectacle que devait offrir la pièce.

« -Par la barbe de Merlin ! » S'exclama Rufus en entrant dans le cachot froid et humide.

« -Il ne s'agirait pas de Draco Malfoy ? »

Harry avala sa salive de travers et son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Malfoy, torturé par son père ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Ca paraissait logique.

Il entra à toute allure dans la cellule, manquant de déraper sur le sol humide. La scène était épouvantable.

Une masse était recroquevillée sur elle-même, contre un coin de la paroi. C'était bien Draco, mais il devait avoir perdu 15 kilos, ses joues s'étaient creusées, et sa peau était devenue bleue par endroit, surement à cause des coups répétés. Un bout de drap ensanglanté serrait son bras droit, et ses cheveux autrefois recouverts de gel sorcier et d'un blond éclatant étaient maintenant presques blancs, ternes. Il était d'une pâleur inhumaine.

« -C'est bien Draco. » Murmura Harry, ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait du par son ennemi de toujours. Il n'aurait souhaité ce sort à personne. Même pas à Malfoy.

« -Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda le Ministre.

« -Oui, nous étions enne… Euh. Camarades, à Hogwarts. »

« -Il faut l'envoyer d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste ! » S'écria Harry, ne souhaitant pas voir Malfoy mourir sous ses yeux. Il en avait assez vu comme ça.

« -Ca ne servirait à rien. » Marmonna l'auror. « -Ses blessures sont superficielles, et Sainte Mangouste ne pourra rien y faire. Tout ce qu'il a besoin, c'est que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui avant et après son réveil. Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un, Monsieur le Ministre ? »

« -Malheureusement non » Fit Scrimgeour, qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde embêté.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d un même mouvement vers Harry, qui ouvrit les yeux en grand.

« -Potter ? » Fit l'auror. « -Vous vivez seul dans la maison de vos parents, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez bien besoin d'un petit peu de compagnie ! En plus, vous semblez bien connaître M. Malfoy. »

Harry, qui avait peur de comprendre, recula jusqu'à heurter les pierres, en bafouillant des « ah mais non mais pas du tout mais ça va pas non »

« -Voilà qui est réglé ! »S'exclama Scrimgeour en faisant léviter le corps de Draco. « -Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, et une fois cela fait, prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un travail ! Vous êtes si généreux Harry ! Draco vous sera redevable ! »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry regarda passer le corps inconscient de Malfoy en se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Il allait devoir veiller sur Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, supporter ses remarques acerbes, le nourrir, et le loger chez lui pour au moins deux semaines après son réveil. Voici le retour de sa chance légendaire.

Il fallait y voir les points positifs il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement avec Lucius Malfoy, et en plus, il ne serait plus seul à Godric Hollows. Parce que même s'il ne le dirait jamais, il se sentait vraiment mal dans la maison où ses parents étaient morts. Mais voilà, c'était Malfoy. Le mec à qui il avait pourrit la scolarité et qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire de même. C'était son ennemi juré.

« Eh merde » Se dit-il pour la seconde fois de la journée.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE II

* * *

Voili voilà, le Chapitre 2 ! Toujours pareil, 'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, critiques et impressions ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !

Comet.


	3. Chapter 3

« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

_Comet. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE III

_Il allait devoir veiller sur Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, supporter ses remarques acerbes, le nourrir, et le loger chez lui pour au moins deux semaines après son réveil. Voici le retour de sa chance légendaire._

Malfoy avait été transporté chez Harry, toujours inconscient. Le survivant l'avait installé dans la chambre d'ami, qui maintenant devait être renommée en « chambre d'ennemi ». Il voulait tuer Scrimgeour. Non mais quelle idée de lui confier Malfoy à l'état de demi cadavre ! Bon, peut être que, au moins, le ministre de la magie ne viendrait pas l'embêter avec ses affaires.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Veiller sur Malfoy. L'horreur.

Une petite voix dans sa tête vînt lui dire qu'après tout ce que le pauvre Draco avait vécu, Harry devrait le chouchouter. Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, combien de temps avait il passé dans le cachot ?

Le Survivant entra dans la chambre d'ami, non pardon, la chambre d'ennemi. C'était une pièce vaste, décorée à la manière moldue, dans les tons bleus et verts. Il y avait une grande fenêtre en face de la porte, une armoire d'un bleu foncé, et un lit double vert pomme sur le côté droit, aux côtés d'un bureau de bois azur. Draco avait été installé dans le lit, et on avait posé une compresse chaude sur son front.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait été magiquement réchauffé, il tremblait encore sous les draps pourtant chauds qu'avait fournis Harry.

L'élu s'assit devant le bureau, à côté du lit de son ennemi de toujours. Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois. Il était plus grand, et il avait les cheveux plus longs. L'enfermement avait creusé ses traits, et l'avait considérablement aminci. Harry avait presque pitié de Draco Malfoy. Incroyable mais vrai.

Le Survivant, quand à lui, avait énormément évolué depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts. Il avait pris trente bons centimètres, avait gagné en muscles et il avait abandonné ses horribles lunettes pour des lentilles de contact sorcières, laissant voir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Ses cheveux aussi avaient poussés, et ils partaient toujours dans tous les sens, lui donnant un petit air sauvage très apprécié par les filles.

D'ailleurs, Harry Potter et les filles, ce n'était plus trop ça. Il avait l'impression de ne plus du tout être attiré par la gente féminine. Il avait pensé au début que c'était parce qu'il était gay. Bah même pas. Les garçons non plus ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Il en avait parlé à Hermione, quelques jours avant le dernier combat, et elle lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il attendait la bonne personne. Son âme sœur en quelque sorte.

Harry fut tiré de ses songes par Malfoy qui émit un bruit entre le gémissement et la plainte, sans bouger. La petite voix dans sa tête avait raison Malfoy méritait mieux que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là.

En le regardant mieux, Harry s'aperçût que sans le masque d'indifférence qu'il portait d'habitude, Malfoy était plutôt beau. Attendez, rembobinage. Malfoy, beau ? Bon, peut être un peu, d'accord.

Scrimgeour avait fait boire quelque chose à Harry, sinon ce n'était pas possible.

Une petite semaine passa, et Draco ne se réveillait pas. Harry passait le voir toutes les deux heures, histoire de changer la compresse chaude et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait la mort de Draco sur la conscience. Pardon, de Malfoy.

Un soir pourtant, en revenant de la salle de bain, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre d'ennemi. Intrigué, il entra.

PoV Draco

Il avait chaud. Etrangement chaud. C'était peut être parce qu'il était mort, et qu'il était au paradis. Non, sinon il n'aurait pas chaud. Son père était revenu et le réchauffait parce qu'il savait qu'il avait froid. Ca, c'était impossible. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait chaud à ce point ?

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fut aveuglé par une forte lumière. La lune. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle était magnifique, et pleine. La lune ? Mais, il ne pouvait pas voir la lune de son cachot !

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il s'en fit un torticolis, cherchant à tout prix à savoir où il se trouvait. Il était dans une chambre, dans un lit, avec une compresse sur le visage. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé de la torture de son père. On lui avait sauvé la vie.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues brulantes sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Quelqu'un se demandait où il était passé ! Il comptait pour quelqu'un !

Il se redressa sur le lit, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours d'un revers de main, faisant grincer le matelas. Il entendit des pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire taire ses pleurs, que la porte s'ouvrait déjà.

Potter ?

PoV Harry

Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. Draco, non Malfoy, pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le lit, secoué par les sanglots. A cette vue pour le moins inattendue, le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et se serra affreusement. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas voir Malfoy pleurer. Non, correction, il n'aimait voir personne pleurer.

Quand Draco le vit, il se mit à rougir comme une fillette, redonnant des couleurs à son visage, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau quand il rougissait.

Il s'avança vers le lit, et il vit Malfoy essayer de se recomposer un masque de froideur, sans succès.

« -Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? » Demanda Draco, d'une voix tremblante qu'il essayais de faire paraître assurée.

« -Je vis ici, Malfoy » Répliqua Harry en s'approchant de Dr … Malfoy pour récupérer la compresse brulante qui était tombée à terre.

« -Tu … Tu m'as sauvé de … ? »

« -Pas vraiment non. J'étais avec Scrimgeour pour récupérer les biens des mangemorts morts quand nous t'avons découvert. Je me suis proposé pour te surveiller, vu qu'à St Mangouste ils ne pourraient rien faire »

Eh ! Mais pourquoi il avait dit qu'il s'était proposé ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! Harry allait rectifier sa bourde mais Draco le devança.

« -Les mangemorts morts ? Mon père est mort ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix qui déraillait quand il essayait de la faire paraître calme et froide.

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, Harry n'essaya même pas de réarranger la situation, il lui raconta la vérité.

« -Le combat contre Voldemort a eu lieu il y a environ deux semaines. La plupart des mangemorts ont péri dans la bataille. Donc oui, ton père est mort et c'est moi qui l'ai tué en plus. Ca te donne une autre raison de me haïr. Voldy a perdu et le camp de la lumière a gagné, mais beaucoup de sorciers y ont laissé la vie. » Dit Harry, guettant la réaction du blond.

« -J'espère que ce putain de salaud de Lucius a agonisé longtemps, tiens ! Attends … Tu … tu as tué tu-sais-qui ? » Demanda Draco, d'une voix un peu moins tremblante, mais toujours secoué par les sanglots, ignorant le reste de la tirade.

« -Oui, mais … Tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir tué ton père ? »

Le blond allait répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa très vite.

« -Non » Finit-il par dire.

Un silence pesant prit place après Draco. Ni Harry, ni le blond n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. L'un, pour redémarrer en de bons termes, et l'autre car il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'insulter Harry après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Malfoy profita du silence pour sécher rapidement ses larmes.

« -Dis Malfoy, tu te rends compte que nous venons d'avoir une conversation civilisée sans nous insulter ou nous battre ? »

« -Incroyable mais vrai, le balafré. » Répliqua Draco.

« -Je te propose une trêve, Malfoy. » Fit Harry. « - Vu que tu vas rester ici pour quelques semaines, évitons de nous battre comme à Hogwarts, d'accord ? »

Malfoy hocha silencieusement la tête et se remit en position couchée.

« -Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. »

FIN DU CHAPITRE III

* * *

Désolée pour ces chapitres toujours aussi courts O.o

Je suis une fanatique des chapitres courts ! *BANG*

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Zelnazoo : Wow, ma première Review ! Merci tout d'abord et c'est vrai que j'étais tellement « dedans » que j'aurais pu y rajouter quelques détails.

Jeel : J'essaierais d'allonger les chapitres, mais je ne promet rien x$ Même celui-ci est minuscule, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille xD Merci beaucoup du commentaire en tous cas :D

Serdra : Merci et effectivement, Draco sera plutôt gêné par sa condition comme tu dis =)

Rosie74 : Et non la pauvre, personne ne pense à lui … Merci en tous cas !

EloHPDM : Je compte poster tout le plus vite possible xD En moins d'une semaine j'espère (maintenant je j'ai comprit le site). Merci du com' (je me répète mais tant pis)

Liloua : Ouais, je crois qu'on dit comme ça … Enfin j'sais plus xD (je vais être originale attentioooon) : Merci =)

NarcizaPotterMalfoy : Ouais, j'ai massacré tout le monde. Les pauvres ! Merci de la review en tous les cas !

Asherit : J'étais sûre de l'avoir à un moment le coup du « Harry qui joue les infirmières … sans sous entendus ! » Merci du commentaire et à bientôt pour la suite !

Mifibou : Wow, ton commentaire était très élogieux (enfin j'ai trouvé) ! Ca m'étonne car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience ! Merci beaucoup =)

Jes-Cullen-Malfoy : Merci pour cet avis très franc. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu poussé la réalité, je l'admets. Merci de la critique qui me sera bénéfique !

Shamaya : Tu es la deuxième à me faire remarquer ce manque de réalisme. En fait, je m'en étais vraiment doutée et ça me chiffonne à présent. Je n'ai pas le cœur à corriger mais je vais essayer d'en arranger des parties ! Merci de la remarque !

Darkmoonlady : Merci beaucoup du commentaire et à bientôt pour la suite !

Lilou : Merci du commentaire et je sais que mes chapitres sous bien trop courts ! Je vais essayer d'y remédier !

Rei-Li-Chan : Merci beaucoup !

CometMystic


	4. Chapter 4

« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

_Comet. _

_

* * *

_

CHAPITRE IV

PoV Draco

Draco se rallongea en attendant Harry. En fait, d'un côté, il était content que ce soit lui qui l'ait sauvé. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis Hogwarts, et les sentiments de Draco n'avaient pas changé.

Le blond avait compris, lors de sa quatrième année, qu'en réalité ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Potter, mais bel et bien de l'amour. Un amour dingue, impossible et incroyable. Il n'avait que lui en tête depuis quatre ans. Ses amis serpentard ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte. Tant mieux, sinon il aurait été la risée de sa Maison.

Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début. Lui, Draco Malfoy, aimer Harry Potter ?

Draco croyait finir sa vie tué par son père dans les cachots obscurs du Manoir, mais ce que Harry lui offrait aujourd'hui était bien plus que tout ce qu'il espérait. Un toit, et peut être, un ami ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas se faire des idées. Pour Harry, il restait le péteux aristocratique imbu de lui-même, rien d'autre.

Il se redressa de nouveau et se dirigea vers un miroir à côté de l'armoire. Il faillit presque vomir devant son reflet. Ses muscles taillés par le Quidditch avaient totalement disparu pour laisser place à une peau qui collait à ses os. Son visage avait durci, et ses yeux gris semblaient vides de toute émotion. Il ne portait que le bout de tissu que lui faisait porter son père, le faisant ressembler à un elfe de maison. Oui, vraiment, il faisait pitié. Et Harry, en grand Gryffondor, avait eu pitié de lui.

PoV Harry

Harry rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau bien garni dans les mains, mais ne vit pas Draco dans le lit. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il repéra Malfoy devant le miroir, à pleurer en silence devant son reflet. Le blond ne l'avait pas vu entrer, et Harry en profita pour poser le plateau sur le bureau et s'approcher de Draco vers le miroir.

Le serpentard sursauta quand Harry apparut à côté de lui dans la glace. Il tourna précipitamment la tête et cacha ses larmes à la vue du Survivant. Harry eu un sourire en coin à cette initiative Draco n'avait pas perdu toute sa fierté.

« -Ca va Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry, qui, décidément, n'aimait pas voir le blond pleurer. Cela lui rappelait sa sixième année, quand il l'avait surprit à sangloter dans les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde.

« -Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive » Bégaya Draco en se frottant les yeux

« -Surement la faim et la fatigue. » Fit le survivant, malgré tout très surpris par les excuses de son vieil ennemi.

Draco hocha la tête et détourna son regard du miroir, pour aller s'assoir sur le lit.

« -Euh… Ha…Potter ? » Fit le blond, très hésitant

« -Oui ? Et tu peux m'appeler Harry » Fit le brun en se retournant avec le plateau dans les bras, amusé de l'hésitation de Malfoy quand à le nommer par son prénom.

« -Ben, merci. Merci beaucoup, Harry. On était censés être deux ennemis, et toi tu m'accueilles chez toi comme si j'étais ton frère. » Avoua Draco, regardant les draps.

Alors là, dire qu'Harry était sonné aurait été un euphémisme. Draco le remerciait ! Le monde ne devait plus tourner rond ces derniers temps. Harry s'était attendu à une bonne engueulade avec le blond quant à la nourriture qu'il avait amené, mais à la place, il avait un Draco bien trop beau pour sa santé mentale, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, essuyant quelques larmes, et remerciant Harry. Soit il y avait un problème, soit Malfoy allait vraiment mal.

« -En fait, Malfoy, il faut que tu saches que c'est Scrimgeour qui m'a confié ton rétablissement. » Avoua Harry.

« - Et tu ne l'as pas refusé. »

Ne cherchant pas à répondre plus, Harry invita Draco à se rassoir sous les draps pendant qu'il amenait le plateau repas sur ses genoux. A la vue de toute cette nourriture, l'estomac du blond émit des gargouillements qui firent rire le Survivant. Emporté par le rire d'Harry, Draco laissa un sourire resplendissant germer sur ses lèvres. Le brun en eu le souffle coupé pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau quand il souriait ? Les yeux du blond avaient retrouvé cet éclat qu'ils avaient à Poudlard, et qui avait manqué à Harry.

Stop. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser à l'instant ? Que cet imbécile lui avait manqué ? Il se dit qu'il devait franchement avoir besoin de sommeil pour penser des choses pareilles. Comment Draco Malfoy aurait-il pu lui manquer ? Harry se dit que c'était surement parce que cela faisait du bien de se défouler en insultes sur le blond quand tout allait mal.

Malfoy avait commencé par manger doucement, et maintenant engloutissait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il allait se faire mal au ventre à manger si vite. Pour ralentir un peu l'allure de mastication du blond, Harry engagea la conversation sur « le bon vieux temps à Hogwarts »

Alors, doucement, les deux ennemis firent connaissance en revivant leur première année à l'oral. Puis vînt la deuxième année, et Draco semblait émerveillé de savoir à quoi ressemblait la Chambre des Secrets, le terrifiant Basilic, Tom Riddle ... Arrivés au contage de leur quatrième année, Draco détourna la conversation.

« -Moi qui croyais que tu passais ton temps à te vanter de choses que tu n'avais même pas faites, je me suis trompé. » Murmura Malfoy, coupant court à la réflexion d'Harry sur le tournoi des trois Sorciers.

« -Je pense que l'on se connaissait très mal en fait » Rit Harry en piquant un bout de pain à Draco qui croisa ses bras et se renfrogna comme un petit garçon.

« -T'es trop chou comme ça, Draco ! » S'exclama Harry avant de piquer une crise de fou-rire.

Le blond s'empourpra immédiatement à la remarque du Survivant, mais ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué, étant bidonné dans les couvertures. Le rire d'Harry étant contagieux, Malfoy finit par rejoindre le brun dans son délire.

Harry était sûr que si à cet instant, le ministre de la magie était entré dans la chambre d'ami, il les aurait tous les deux envoyé d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, pliés en deux de rire sur le lit, l'un étant censé être demi-mort, l'autre ayant la garde du zombie qu'était le premier.

Le plateau repas, désormais vide, était tombé au sol et les assiettes s'étaient cassées. En le remarquant, Harry le répara d'un sort informulé, fanant son rire. Renvoyant les restes de repas à la cuisine d'un coup de baguette, il prit quelques secondes pour écouter le rire cristallin de Draco. Merlin, il commençait réellement à perdre la tête. D'abord, il trouvait Draco beau. Ensuite, il riait comme un demeuré avec son vieil ennemi, et de trois il adorait l'éclat qui faisait scintiller les orbes métalliques de Malfoy.

« -Bon, Malfoy, arrêtes de rire trente secondes que je puisse te parler » Fit Harry, ayant toute fois encore un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'effet fut immédiat, l'éclat dans les yeux de Draco disparût dans la seconde et ses traits se refirent malades, tristes. Harry failli se frapper pour ne pas l'avoir laissé rire. Merlin, il disjonctait.

« -Alors, la salle de bain est en face de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle tu te trouves. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis dans la chambre de droite. C'est déjà onze heures du soir, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

Draco hocha la tête et se recoucha, étonnant Harry par tant d'obéissance. Draco venait de remarquer qu'Harry était effectivement en pyjama et que s'il voyait la lune, c'est qu'il devait être le soir, très tard.

« -Bon, ben, bonne nuit Malfoy » Fit le brun, un peu hésitant par cette phrase si étrange qui avait du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit Harry » Lui répondit la voix toujours mal assurée de Draco.

Harry ferma la porte de la chambre d'ennemi et partit se coucher.

PoV Draco

Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Harry. Ils avaient même rit ensemble, discuté de Hogwarts pendant qu'il mangeait ce que lui avait préparé le Survivant. Peut être que, finalement, il n'était pas qu'un gosse de riche prétentieux pour lui. Non mais là il rêvait.

Parler à Harry faisait battre son cœur à un rythme endiablé, et entendre son rire lui donnait des frissons. Merlin, était-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? En plus, il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revus. Il avait beaucoup mûri et était diablement plus beau. Et puis, il avait tué Lord Voldemort ! Ce n'était pas rien !

Draco avait beau l'aimer comme un dingue, il ne le valait pas. Il fallait quelqu'un de beau, grand et fort pour un héros de son envergure. Et lui, il était le parfait contraire la preuve : il était repartit à jouer à la madeleine.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir tout de suite, son cœur battait bien trop fort, et il décida donc de partir prendre une douche. Depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas lavé, il devait puer à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Décidé à régler ce problème d'odeurs, il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla rapidement en fichant à la poubelle la chose qui lui servait de vêtement, alluma l'eau chaude et se glissa sous le jet. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et il sortit, cherchant des yeux une serviette. Il en trouva une sur le meuble vers le lavabo, ainsi qu'un pyjama, tous deux biens pliés avec un petit mot :

« -J'espère qu'il t'ira, je n'avais rien d'autre. Harry »

Draco se sécha rapidement et enfila le pyjama qui lui allait très bien, trainant même un peu par terre. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Le haut était rouge et argent, avec un petit Vif d'Or qui se baladait sur tout le torse, et le bas était doré, aux couleurs de Griffondor donc. Cela ne le gênait pas, après ce qui lui avait fait porter son père.

Il rejoignit la chambre d'ami et se glissa dans le lit. Le lit d'Harry. Avec le pyjama d'Harry.

Merlin, il virait Poufsouffle. C'est sur cette horrible révélation qu'il s'endormit.

PoV Harry

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry avait oublié Malfoy et toute l'histoire qui allait avec. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et c'est l'eau qui lui remit les idées en place. Merlin, mais dans quoi s'était-il fichu ?

Il descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Draco.

PoV Draco

Draco fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil et une odeur de toast au bacon qui vint lui titiller les narines. Se rappelant de la soirée d'hier, il sortit des couvertures et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Harry semblait lui préparer un plateau petit déjeuner qu'il allait monter dans la chambre d'ami. En le voyant entrer, ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur son pyjama, et un petit sourire ironique vînt orner ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Draco. Je vois que mon pyjama te vas » Fit Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille.

« Bonjour Harry. » Répondit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée, heureux malgré tout de l'attention que lui portait le brun.

« -Ca te vas ce que j'ai préparé ? » Demanda Harry en désignant le plateau d'un signe de tête.

Draco fixa l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'Harry avait entassée sur le plateau et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le nombre impressionnant de toast au bacon, de jus de citrouille et d'autres choses dont Draco ne se rappelait même plus le nom.

« -Par la baguette de Merlin, je ne vais pas manger tout ça ! » S'exclama Draco en fixant le plateau croulant sous le poids de la nourriture.

« - Arrêtes. Tu n'as pas mangé comme il faut depuis … Depuis … »

« Poudlard. » Finit Draco. « Mais je suis incapable d'engloutir tout ça ! »

Harry ne répondit pas et eut l'ait embêté, et Draco essaya de rattraper sa bêtise.

« -On a qu'à partager ! Enfin, je veux dire, vu que tu n'as pas encore petit-déjeuner, il serait inutile que tu refasses chauffer quelque chose, non ? »

« -Merci Draco. Tu as vraiment changé depuis Poudlard, alors ça me fait bizarre. » Fit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en proposant à Malfoy de faire de même en fasse de lui.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le blond rougit en se plaçant en face d'Harry.

PoV Harry

Oui, Malfoy avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée que Draco pouvait posséder des sentiments humains, qu'il puisse rougir, sourire ou rire. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné chez le blond, c'était ses remerciements, hier. Il trouvait aussi que Draco pleurait beaucoup. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le serpentard devait avoir versé au moins trois litres de larmes. C'était loin d'être une bonne chose, car pleurer voulait dire avoir mal ou être triste, à ce qu'il sache.

Mais alors, pourquoi Malfoy pleurait ? Ca aurait du l'énerver que ce soit lui, Harry, qui le loge. Mais à la place, ça le faisait pleurer. Oui, il y avait un problème avec Draco. Et le Survivant était bien décidé à le résoudre le plus vite possible. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Malfoy finisse Poufsouffle.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance un peu pesante, car Harry avait senti à la réaction de Draco hier soir, que parler de la quatrième année à Poudlard n'était pas une bonne idée. Les joues du blond avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine, et il essaya d'engager la conversation sur les prochains matches de Quidditch, sachant que lui et Harry aimaient tous deux beaucoup ce sport.

L'après-midi, Harry fit visiter la maison de ses parents, dans laquelle il avait décidé d'habiter, à Draco qui refusait net de partir se recoucher. Toute fois, il évita sa chambre de bébé, car lui-même avait du mal à y entrer. C'était la pièce où ses parents étaient morts, c'était trop dur d'évoluer librement à l'intérieur.

Draco sembla remarquer qu'Harry regardait la porte tristement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, devinant surement ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre de bébé.

PoV Harry

Cinq jours passèrent, et l'état de Draco semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour. Harry ne l'avait plus revu pleurer depuis le soir où il s'était réveillé à Godric Hollows, et il mangeait normalement. Si cela continuait ainsi, il pourrait partir de chez Harry la semaine suivante.

Le Survivant ne se réjouissait pourtant pas tellement à cette perceptive : Malfoy et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien, le blond l'aidait beaucoup et se sentais moins seul dans la maison marquée de magie noire.

Enfin, ce que croyait Harry s'évanouit un soir, alors que le brun allait souhaiter une bonne nuit au serpentard, il trouva la chambre vide et entendis des bruits étranges dans la salle de bain.

FIN DU CHAPITRE V

* * *

Désolée je suis en galère avec Poudlard et Hogwarts. Vous préférez lequel des deux, pour savoir qui j'éradique ?

J'ai fusionné deux chapitres pour en faire un seul plus long, j'espère que c'était une bonne idée !

Pour les fans de Draco méchant, je le fait timide dans cette histoire (c'est marrant un peu non ?) mais j'ai en projet un Dray bien plus serpentard =)

N'hésitez pas avec les Reviews !

Comet


	5. Chapter 5

« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

_Comet.

* * *

_

CHAPITRE VI

PoV Harry

Il s'approcha de la salle de bain, tendant l'oreille pour savoir si Draco prenait sa douche, même à cette heure tardive. A la place du bruit de l'eau, ce fut des vomissements qu'il entendit.

« -Ca va Malfoy ? » Hurla Harry à travers la porte.

De nouveaux vomissements lui répondirent. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était inquiet. Il essaya donc d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée à clef.

« -Draco ouvres-moi ! » Cria-t-il, ne cherchant plus à cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il n'eu aucun écho. Enervé de se faire un sang d'encre pour son ennemi, le Survivant hurla de nouveau :

« -Si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite je défonce cette porte ! »

Rien à faire, le blond ne répondait toujours pas. Cette fois réellement en colère, il hurla un sort sans baguette et la porte explosa. Ah, zut, il ne contrôlait pas très bien la magie sans baguette, et il avait peut être blessé Malfoy.

Il se rua dans la salle de bain, réparant la porte au passage. Draco était à genoux devant les toilettes, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, tremblant et se tenant aux bords de la cuvette.

Harry se précipita vers lui, tirant la chasse et l'obligeant à se rincer le visage.

Il avait mal pour lui, très mal. Mais pourquoi ?

Draco tremblait toujours autant, ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le carrelage froid, entrainant Harry dans sa chute.

« -Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le brun, à genoux par terre, faisant face au blond qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Draco releva la tête, et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. Aussitôt, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues livides. Le blond était d'une pâleur inhumaine, et Harry ne savait plus s'il tremblait parce qu'il pleurait ou si c'était pour autre chose. Il approcha le dos de sa main vers le front du blond et celui-ci frissonna quand sa main toucha sa peau.

Il était brulant de fièvre. Alors qu'il allait le sermonner pour qu'il arrête de pleurer et qu'il aille se coucher, Draco le devança.

« …M'aimera jamais … M'aimera jamais … » Murmura le blond, secoué par la fièvre et les sanglots, regardant le sol.

« - Hein ? Qui ne t'aimera jamais ? Draco ! Réponds-moi ! » S'écria le brun en saisissant le serpentard par les épaules, faisant redoubler ses pleurs.

C'était inutile, car Draco répétait inlassablement « …M'aimera jamais », dans une léthargie effrayante. Quand à Harry, il ne comprenait plus rien. Malfoy semblait bien se porter depuis ses derniers jours, et là il le trouvait en train de vomir, puis de pleurer toujours la même phrase.

Et puis qu'est-ce que cela voulais dire ?

« -Draco ! Dit moi qui est-ce qui ne t'aimeras jamais» Chuchota le Survivant, en essayant sans succès de fixer le blond dans les yeux, mais Malfoy fuyait son regard.

« -Je suis trop nul … Je ne le vaux pas… »

« -Mais qui, Draco ! Qui est-ce qui te fait souffrir comme ça ? » Dit Harry, essayant de faire fit du masculin employé par le blond.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas et se rapprocha d'Harry, qui n'osait plus bouger. Le survivant cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser, et se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé une chose pareille. Ils étaient ennemis et non pas … Amants ?

Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était plus Malfoy qui sanglotait sous ses yeux, c'était Draco. Et Harry avait beau haïr Malfoy, il aimait beaucoup le Draco qu'il avait découvert ces derniers jours.

Dans un élan d'affection pour le blond, Harry le serra dans ses bras. Il croyait que Draco allait le repousser, hurler contre lui et s'enfuir de sa maison, mais à la place, le serpentard s'accrocha à Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

Ils rentèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne se décide à rompre ce moment magique pour Draco.

« -Ca va mieux ? Tu devrais peut être aller te coucher non ? » Fit Harry dans le dos du blond qui pleurait toujours.

Comme réponse, Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry.

Ne lui demandant pas son avis, Harry porta le blond jusque dans son lit, le trouvant bien léger pour un homme de 18 ans. Il voulu poser Draco sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, mais le blond ne le lâchait pas, la tête enfouie dans son pyjama.

« -Draco, lâches-moi s'il te plaît » Murmura Harry à Malfoy qui refusait de sortir sa tête du torse du Survivant.

_PoV Draco_

Non, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il avait trop mal, et le contact avec Harry lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait la tête plongée dans le pyjama du Survivant, qui sentait très bon d'ailleurs, et il était debout face à Harry, se cramponnant au tissu.

S'il le lâchait, Harry allait s'en aller et le laisser seul. Mais Draco ne voulait pas être seul. Il voulait rester avec lui, car il aimait le Survivant. Il l'aimait à en mourir et lui il ne l'aimait pas. Cette constatation fit redoubler ses larmes. Harry devait avoir honte de lui. Il se conduisait comme une fillette au cœur brisé, non pas comme un homme. Mais Draco n'avait plus le courage de se conduire en homme. Son courage, sa force et sa fierté, tout était mort dans le cachot du Manoir.

Et il ne voulait pas quitter Harry.

« -Draco, je reste là si tu veux, mais là tu m'étouffes. »

Oh non, il avait oublié qu'Harry avait apprit l'occlumentie. Est-ce qu'il venait de lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert ? Rouge comme une tomate, il lâcha prise et regarda ses pieds. Il avait honte devant Harry, lui qui était si fort, si beau. Tandis que lui, il était juste une poussière collée aux basques du Survivant. Il était faible et malade, et il embêtait le Gryffondor.

« -Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » Demanda Harry en poussant légèrement le blond pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit.

Draco hocha la tête.

« - Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas »

« -Je ne peux pas. » Murmura le blond qui séchait ses larmes d'une main, l'autre tenant la manche du pyjama d'Harry.

« -Mais pourquoi ? Tu es sous serment inviolable ? » Questionna le Survivant qui ne voyais que cette solution de possible.

« -Tu vas de nouveau me haïr, même plus qu'à Poudlard » Fit le blond d'une voix si basse qu'Harry dût tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

Le brun parût clairement étonné de la réponse du serpentard.

_PoV Harry_

Il allait le haïr ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Peut être que le blond lui avait fait un coup en douce, mais avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient faites étant à Poudlard, il n'aurait pas à en avoir honte.

Harry voulu s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Malfoy, mais ce dernier tira sur sa manche alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement. Ignorant la pression de Draco sur son pyjama, il s'assit tout de même à ses côtés, regardant le profil du blond, dont les cheveux mi-longs cachaient une grande partie du visage.

« - Raconte-moi » Fit-il, essayant doucement de recoller les morceaux du problème

Malfoy ne répondit pas, baissant encore plus la tête. Il semblait perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se décider à lui en raconter un petit peu.

« - C'était en quatrième année de Poudlard, je suis … tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Mon père l'a apprit, et cela ne lui a pas plus du tout. Heureusement, ma mère était là pour l'empêcher de me frapper. Ma trahison pour le côté de le lumière en a rajouté une couche » Fit Draco, balançant ses pieds comme un enfant.

« -Si tu croyais que j'allais te détester parce que tu es gay, tu me connais très mal. Et ce garçon, c'était qui ? » Demanda Harry, dont le cœur n'aimait pas la perceptive de Draco avec quelqu'un. Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était jaloux ?

« -''C'est qui'' plutôt. Il n'est pas mort et … je l'aime encore plus. »

« -Tu ne veux pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il devait s'en vouloir de lui en avoir trop dit. Le cœur du brun rata un battement quand le dernier morceau du puzzle vint s'assembler aux autres dans son esprit. Si ce n'était pas ça il allait avoir l'air idiot, mais il fallait prendre le risque.

« -C'est moi, Draco ? »

Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté, fuyant les émeraudes d'Harry.

« -Je … » Commença Draco, mais son cœur l'empêchait de parler plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le rejette.

« - Oui ou non ? J'ai besoin de savoir. » Fit le brun dont le cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il en avait marre de poireauter, et voulait savoir !

Le serpentard prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, retroussa les lèvres, ferma les yeux comme pour se protéger d'un choc et hocha doucement la tête.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE VI

* * *

Merde, ça devient carrément fleur bleue xD

Toujours pareil, n'hésitez pas avec les reviews, c'est gratos, super simple, et ça fait plaisir. Ca déchire non ?

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent une trace écrite :D


	6. Chapter 6

« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

_Comet.

* * *

_

CHAPITRE VII

_PoV Harry_

Alors, ainsi, il avait raison. Draco Malfoy l'aimait. Il avait commencé à s'en douter il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il avait surprit Draco à le fixer sans rage, ni haine, juste ''tendrement''. Il avait cru avoir mal interprété son regard, mais la révélation du serpentard prouvait le contraire.

Harry s'était attendu à être dégouté par la nouvelle, mais c'était plutôt comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé un feu dans son cœur. Par Merlin, il n'était tout de même pas en train de tomber amoureux de son plus vieil ennemi ?

Et si … Hermione avait raison ? Si Draco était son âme-sœur ? On lui aurait dit ça il y a deux semaines et il aurait explosé de rire. Mais là … Il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir sur ses sentiments envers le blond. Oui parce ce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il ne le détestait plus. Durant cette petite semaine qu'il avait passé avec lui, ils avaient apprit à se connaître et Harry avait découvert un Draco Malfoy humain. Et non pas cet imbécile fils de riche imbu de lui-même qu'il connaissait à Poudlard.

Il se rendit compte que s'il avait été à la place de Draco, s'il avait osé faire sa déclaration à son pire ennemi, il aimerait bien une réponse. Il s'était plongé dans ses réflexions et avait laissé Malfoy poireauter en attente d'un signe. Ca devait être insupportable pour le blond.

Effectivement, en jetant un regard au serpentard, il le retrouva la tête dans ses mains, encore en train de pleurer.

« -Draco je … » Commença le brun

« -Pardon. » Murmura le blond sous ses mains. « -Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire, nous aurions peut être pu devenir amis, j'ai tout foiré »

Harry ne savais plus quoi dire. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir non plus. Il était d'autant plus perdu que Draco. Un silence de plomb prit place entre les vieux ennemis, que aucun d'entre eux ne voulait briser de peur de dire une bêtise et d'alourdir l'atmosphère déjà bien pesante.

Le Survivant était épuisé. Il voulait se reposer et pouvoir faire le point sur ses sentiments.

« -Draco, j'ai besoin de sommeil et toi aussi. On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien et l'Elu se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. La voix du blond l'arrêta à mi-chemin :

« -Harry… Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Juste dormir, hein ! S'il te plaît ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix implorante.

Harry s'arrêta. Il réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco seul mais il voulait méditer sur ses sentiments. La voix du blond s'était faite tellement suppliante, qu'Harry fut obligé de revenir sur ses pas. Le blond s'était à demi-levé, et ses yeux brillaient encore des larmes qu'il avait séchées pour la troisième fois de la journée. Quand Harry se retourna, les pupilles grises s'illuminèrent et Harry ne regretta pas d'avoir fait demi-tour.

« -Merci » Fit Draco en voyant le Gryffondor se glisser sous les draps et l'inviter d'un signe de tête à le rejoindre.

« -Attends. » Fit Harry qui avait décidé de le taquiner en voyant le blond monter sur le matelas.

Le serpentard releva la tête, intrigué.

« -C'est payant. »Fit le Survivant en riant, ce qui eu don de détendre l'atmosphère. « -Un grand sourire » Finit-il en fixant Draco.

Celui-ci se détendit immédiatement après avoir entendu le prix à payer, et fit un grand sourire rayonnant au brun, qui lui souleva les couvertures pour qu'il puisse se glisser dessous.

Harry chassa de sa tête l'idée qu'ils avaient l'air d'un vrai couple pour se rapprocher de Draco qui fut étonné par cette initiative.

Non, en fait, le Survivant n'avait pas à réfléchir, il avait la réponse depuis toujours il n'avait jamais vécu sans Malfoy et quand cela était arrivé, il lui manquait. Pendant huit ans, ils avaient tous deux confondu la haine et l'amour.

Merlin, il aimait Draco Malfoy. Et Draco Malfoy l'aimait. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se voilaient la face, et Draco avait été le premier à s'en rendre compte.

Il se rapprocha davantage du blond et le serra dans ses bras. Il espérait qu'il ne lui poserait pas de question, il était trop fatigué pour y répondre. Il colla son torse à celui de son vis-à-vis, et plongea la tête dans les cheveux blonds qui sentaient adorablement bon la cannelle, sachant cette fois interpréter les battements affolés de son cœur. Il décida tout de même de combattre le sommeil pour regarder Draco s'endormir, avant de sombrer lui aussi.

PoV Draco

Lorsque que Draco émergea, le matin suivant, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, protégé et intouchable. C'est d'ailleurs cette sensation très inhabituelle qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il crut rêver en voyant qu'il dormait sur le torse d'Harry, et que celui-ci l'avait entouré de ses bras. Rapidement, la soirée d'hier lui revînt en mémoire, le faisant rougir jusqu'au bout des orteils. Qu'allait devenir sa relation de presque-amitié avec Harry maintenant ? Est-ce que le brun allait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou allait-il l'ignorer ? Draco se maudit lui-même d'avoir révélé ses sentiments.

Il était trop stressé pour pouvoir se rendormir, et préféra profiter de la première fois –et surement dernière—où il pourrait somnoler sur Harry.

PoV Harry

Il avait senti Draco se réveiller et avait lui-même ouvert les yeux. En attendant que le blond ne se décide à le regarder, et donc voir qu'il était lui aussi réveillé, il en profita pour réfléchir. Comment allait-il se comporter avec le serpentard ? Comme un amant ou comme un ami ? Il avait encore du mal à se définir comme étant ''amoureux de Malfoy'', même si c'était le cas depuis huit ans. Oui, pour le moment, ils étaient amis.

Le blond releva la tête et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent ceux, vert, d'Harry.

« -Salut Draco » Murmura le brun, espérant que l'intéressé comprendrait qu'il préférait oublier la discussion d'hier.

« -Bonjour Harry » Répondit le serpentard en se redressant du torse d'Harry, ressentant immédiatement une sensation de froid et d'insécurité.

Le brun se releva à son tour, faisant face à Draco, tous deux sur le lit. Il pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du blond, et savait qu'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait faire. Le Survivant approcha sa main du front de Draco, y dégagea les cheveux blonds pour y poser sa paume.

« -Tu as encore de la fièvre » Murmura Harry à Draco qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. « -Je vais te chercher une compresse froide et un verre d'eau »

Draco, qui semblait avoir comprit l'envie d'Harry quand à rester amis et ignorer leur conversation de la veille, hocha la tête et regarda le Gryffondor quitter la pièce. « Au moins, Harry est au courant maintenant », se dit Malfoy pour se réconforter.

Le Survivant revînt quelques minutes plus tard, et il obligea Draco à se recoucher pour lui poser la compresse sur son front brulant. Il s'assit au bureau à côté du lit double, et essaya tant bien que mal d'engager une conversation.

« -Si ta fièvre a baissé, cet après-midi nous irons t'acheter des vêtements, d'accord ? »

« -Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! » S'interposa Draco

« -Je n'ai pas dit que tu en avais besoin » Fit Harry

« -Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser me payer des fringues quand même ! »

« -Arrêtes Draco. Avec quoi veux-tu te payer des habits alors ? Tu ne vas pas continuer à vivre avec mes vêtements ? » Demanda Harry et voyant que le blond n'avait rien à répondre, il continua : « J'ai un coffre plein d'or à Gringott, et être le sauveur du monde sorcier paye bien. Après, si tu tiens vraiment à me rembourser, tu n'auras qu'à le faire une fois que tu aura hérité de l'immense fortune de ton père »

« -Je refuse de remettre les pieds au Manoir Malfoy » Murmura Draco.

« -Je sais bien, mais tu pourrais le vendre à un très bon prix » Fit Harry qui avait tout prévu.

« -Va pour l'après-midi shopping alors » Dit le blond, légèrement anxieux de rencontrer des gens qu'il connaissait.

« -Eh, c'est sous réverse que tu n'ais plus de fièvre ! » S'interposa Harry, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air d'une mère poule envers Draco. Non, il n'était pas surprotecteur, il était juste amoureux.

Hélas, l'après-midi arrivé, la fièvre de Draco n'avait pas baissé et il dut même courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour faire ressortir son déjeuner. Harry était vraiment inquiet, son état se détériorait, il vomissait souvent et le Survivant avait commandé des potions spéciales à St Mangouste, qui ne lui refusait rien. Il pouvait parler, mais avoir tué Voldemort donnait de grands avantages.

Le pire, c'est qu'Harry savait que Draco avait mal à d'autres endroits mais qu'il ne disait rien de peur d'embêter le brun. Lorsqu'il reçu les potions, en fin d'après midi, il se dépêcha de les donner à Draco. Toutefois, il fallait encore le temps que les médicaments sorciers fassent de l'effet, et la boite donnait comme délai un jour. C'était beaucoup trop pour Harry qui souffrait autant que Draco.

Quand le soir arriva, Draco était toujours aussi mal en point, il avait même du mal à marcher, et Harry refusa net de le laisser prendre une douche seul. Il aurait pu s'évanouir et se noyer, ou ne plus arriver à se relever.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE VI

* * *

Ne me tapez pas ! Je ais que les chapitres sont archis courts !

Pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews, donc merci à ceux qui en laissent ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste ! **_

_Comet.

* * *

_

**_RELATION DE SEXE EXPLICITE ENTRE DEUX HOMMES ! Vous êtes prévenus ! _**

**_(Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire, passez le passage en italique). RATING M ! _**

CHAPITRE VIII

* * *

_Quand le soir arriva, Draco était toujours aussi mal en point, il avait même du mal à marcher, et Harry refusa net de le laisser prendre une douche seul._

_PoV Harry_

Harry se débattait avec le blond qui ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans la salle de bain.

« -Draco, si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est avec moi ou c'est rien ! » S'exclama le Survivant, se fichant de se que pouvait sous-entendre sa phrase.

« -Je suis encore capable de me laver tout seul ! Et puis… Et puis … » Bégaya le blond qui était pâle comme un linge, tremblant comme une feuille et qui devait s'appuyer sur un meuble pour tenir debout et ne pas s'évanouir.

Oui, Harry comprenait que Draco soit pudique, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste seul dans cet état.

« -Draco » Fit Harry en se radoucissant «-Ecoute, je te comprends mais tu es malade. Et j'ai déjà vu un homme nu. »

L'intéressé s'empourpra à la remarque du Gryffondor, mais finit par capituler.

« -C'est bon, tu peux rester » Murmura Draco au Survivant qui ferma la porte de la salle de bain en réponse.

Le blond se déshabilla, très gêné, sous l'œil du brun qui se retourna quand il comprit que Draco était très pudique. Il ne se retourna pas quand l'eau commença à couler, mais quand il fut sûr que le blond était dans la baignoire, il pivota en direction de la douche.

Et tout se passa à une vitesse affolante.

Draco, en voyant qu'Harry s'était retourné, avait essayé de se cacher avec le rideau de douche et avait dérapé dans la baignoire, tombant avec un grand « boum », et son bras qui tenait le rideau de douche avait fait un drôle de demi-cercle.

Le survivant, affolé (et encore c'était peu dire), se rua sur le blond, lui souleva les épaules et l'assit dans la baignoire, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, sur le tapis.

« -Oh putain Draco si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pudique ! » S'exclama le brun en passant sa main sur le torse du serpentard pour voir si il avait quelque chose de cassé. « Tout va bien ? »

« -Ca va » Fit le blond en se massant le bras, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui se saisit de son poignet, faisant grimacer le propriétaire.

« -Il n'est pas cassé » Fit Harry, légèrement soulagé.

Malfoy avait vraiment du mal à esquisser le moindre mouvement, et en prenant sa température d'un coup de baguette, Harry vit qu'il avait 40° de fièvre.

« -Tu as encore plus de fièvre que tout à l'heure » L'informa le brun, en se saisissant d'un gant de toilette et du savon.

« -Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le blond qui n'avait plus la force de bouger à Harry qui commençait à lui savonner les épaules.

« - Je te lave. Tu n'as même plus la force de lever le bras » Répondit le brun en frottant le dos du blond.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais il frissonnait quand la peau du Survivant entrait en contact avec la sienne. Il savait très bien que son corps réagissait à Harry mais celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Oh que si, Harry avait remarqué qu'il ne laissait pas Draco indifférent, mais essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Pour le moment, il ne voulait que laver le blond. Le Survivant, qui le sentait très gêné, essaya d'arranger la situation.

« -Draco, arrêtes de t'en faire, c'est humain. » Lui intima Harry.

En voyant l'air incompréhensif du serpentard, le brun pointa son entre-jambe d'un signe de tête, le faisant fermer les yeux de honte. Harry en profita pour passer son gant de toilette sur l'objet de la gêne de Draco qui sursauta au contact, mais ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque le tissu savonna ses jambes, puis ses pieds.

Ignorant les joues cramoisies du blond, Harry dirigea le jet d'eau vers Draco qu'il rinça doucement, avant de lui asperger la tête pour essayer de faire partir les marques rouges sur le visage de Draco.

« -Draco, tu as trop chaud ou est-ce que je te gêne à ce point ? » Demanda Harry en baissant légèrement la température de l'eau, pensant que le blond devait avoir extrêmement chaud.

« -Harry… » Murmura le blond si bas que le dénommé dut se pencher pour l'entendre. « Mal au dos »

Le brun le tenait toujours d'une main sur les omoplates, et cela ne devait pas être confortable. Démarrant au quart de tour, Harry enleva le haut de son pyjama, et se glissa derrière Draco, trempant son pantalon au passage. Il s'agenouilla derrière le blond et entrepris de lui masser le dos d'une main en le rinçant de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Draco.

« -Ca va mieux ? » Interrogea Harry en passant le jet sur les cheveux blonds

« -Oui, merci beaucoup. »

Voyant qu'il ne restait plus trace de savon sur le corps de Draco, Harry sortit de la baignoire, trempé, et aida le blond à faire de même. Il le souleva par les épaules et Draco put se hisser en dehors de la douche.

« -Je vais nous chercher des serviettes » Dit Harry en partant vers un placard sans lâcher le blond des yeux.

Il revînt quelques instants plus tard avec deux grandes serviettes, l'une verte et l'autre rouge, et déplia la verte sur le dos de Draco avant de reprendre sa température.

« - Ta fièvre est redescendue à 38° » Informa le brun en dépliant la serviette rouge sur son dos.

Draco était planté comme un piquet au milieu de la salle de bain, tenant sa serviette des deux mains et fixant le lavabo à droite d'Harry.

« -Draco, où-est ce que tu as mal ? » Demanda Harry en voyant que le blond n'allait pas bien. « -A la tête ? Au dos ? Au poignet ? »

Draco secoua négativement la tête à chaque proposition d'Harry, avant de poser la main sur son cœur, sous la serviette. A cette vision, celui d'Harry rata un battement Malfoy avait mal à cause de lui ?

Et puis, à quoi est-ce que cela servait, leur petit jeu ? Il aimait Draco et Draco l'aimait. Où était le problème ?

Harry se rapprocha de Draco, le fixant dans les yeux.

« -A quoi ça sert, ce que l'on fait, Draco ? A plus nous faire mal à tous les deux ? A nous faire attendre un an de plus ? »

« -Quoi ? » Demanda l'intéressé, qui ne comprenait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

« -Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui aime Potter, c'est juste Draco qui aime Harry. Juste toi et moi. On se cherche depuis huit ans, tu ne crois pas que cela suffit ? »

Cette fois, Harry se rapprocha encore plus, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Draco, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

« -Je t'aime Draco, rien d'autre ne compte. » Murmura Harry.

Le Survivant combla l'espace qu'il restait entre eux, collant ses lèvres à celles de Draco, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait, il laissa Harry passer la barrière de ses lèvres et passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns.

C'était le plus beau baiser qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu. Tous les deux. Leurs langues se touchaient, jouaient, se caressaient, comme si elles étaient nées pour vivre ensemble. Ils étaient deux âmes sœur, ils le savaient maintenant.

Ce fut Draco qui rompit le contact par manque d'air. L'émeraude rencontra du métal, et Draco se jeta sur la bouche du brun qui étouffa un rire.

Ils s'étaient trouvés. Après huit ans de cache-cache, ils se trouvaient enfin.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Deux ennemis. Amoureux.

_ Soudain, le baiser se fit plus approfondi, les mains d'Harry laissèrent le dos de Draco pour découvrir les courbes de son torse. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Sans un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, Draco se laissa entrainer dans la chambre du Griffondor, ne lâchant pas les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier le poussa sur le lit, avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il délaissa la bouche du blond pour s'attaquer à la peau gracile de son cou qui le tentait depuis un moment déjà, embrassant et léchant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, arrachant des gémissements à Draco. Le blond, en reste jusqu'à présent, explora de ses paumes les abdominaux biens dessinés du brun qui taquinait un téton à présent. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort, il fit glisser le pantalon de pyjama à ses pieds pendant qu'Harry lui enlevait la serviette qu'il avait passé autour de ses hanches. Le blond resta interdit devant la vision que lui offrait Harry il était magnifique, les joues légèrement rouges de plaisir, les pupilles agrandies par le désir. Ils crièrent tous les deux quand leurs excitations rentrèrent en contact, et que Draco nouait ses jambes autour des hanches du brun pour accentuer le contact qui l'électrisait de plaisir. _

_« -Draco…Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ? » Haleta Harry, essayant de faire fit des mains fines sur son torse. Le blond ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard hurlait au « oui », et il happa les lèvres du brun avant de prendre la parole :_

_« -Harry. Je … Je veux que tu sois le premier … Et le dernier. » Murmura-t-il, promettant au passage un amour éternel ou brun dont le regard brilla aux mots de sa Nemesis._

_ Harry reprit avec plus de passion les lèvres de son amour, pendant que ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas, caressant ses fesses et bientôt le sexe dressé qui s'offrait à lui. Profitant du fait que Draco soit subjugué par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait avec sa main, il incéra doucement un doigt à l'entrée du blond, puis un deuxième, et il sentit le blond faire une grimace et il s'arrêta, attendant le signal de Draco pour continuer. Il incéra un troisième doigt quand les hanches du serpentard se mirent doucement en mouvement. Il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner Draco de frustration. _

_« -Tu es sûr ? » _

_« -Viens. Maintenant » Fit le blond d'une voix rauque, les yeux obscurcis par le plaisir, les joues roses, il était un appel à la luxure. _

_ Le brun se plaça à l'entrée du blond et commença à le pénétrer doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, guettant la moindre grimace sur le visage angélique du serpentard. Le laissant s'habituer à sa présence, il amorça un mouvement de bassin quand Draco remua les hanches, avant de lancer un rythme plus rapide, faisant crier Draco de plaisir quand il touchait un point sensible à l'intérieur de son ange. Le blond enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Harry pendant que celui-ci l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, accélérant de plus en plus, touchant la prostate du blond à chaque coup de butoir. _

_Harry se libéra soudain à l'intérieur de Draco, très vite suivi par le blond, et il s'écroula dans ses bras, essoufflé. _

_Se glissant sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser, il lui glissa un « -je t'aime », avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. _

* * *

**PoV Draco**

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par deux lèvres baladeuses qui s'amusaient à osciller entre sa bouche et son nez. Quand il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, il rencontra deux grandes émeraudes. Draco se dit qu'il voudrait bien être réveillé comme ça tous les matins.

« -Bonjour Draco » Fit le brun avant de reposer ses lèvres sur le visage du blond.

Dire que Draco était heureux aurait été un énorme euphémisme. Il était au paradis, tout simplement.

« -Salut Harry » Murmura le blond encore ensommeillé, en attrapant le cou de Harry pour se jeter sur sa bouche.

Ils étaient deux âmes sœurs, qui s'étaient haïes pendant sept ans.

Et la huitième année, ils s'étaient trouvés.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE VIII

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était mon tout premier lemon, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

A bientôt pour l'épilogue ?


	8. Chapter 8

« La Huitième Année, Ils se sont trouvés »

_Disclamer__ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. Seul le scénario et l'écriture sont à moi._

_Rating __: M depuis l'apparition du chapitre V. _

_Résumé __: Draco est torturé par son père dans un cachot pour avoir essayé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais lorsque que l'Elu terrasse Lord Voldemort, et Lucius par la même occasion, que devient Draco ? Et si c'était Harry qui était chargé de veiller sur lui ? Oublieraient-ils les rancœurs ? _

_Couple__ : Drarry_

_Ce sera mon premier lemon. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_**Homophobes, ouste !

* * *

**_

_Comet.

* * *

_

EPILOGUE.

Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie, se rendait à présent chez Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Depuis qu'il lui avait confié la garde du Fils Malfoy, il y a trois mois, il n'avait plus aucun écho du Survivant, même par ses sources. Il savait Draco Malfoy vivant, car le mangemagot lui avait fait hériter de la fortune de son père et du Manoir Malfoy.

Cela n'empêchait pas le Ministre d'avoir besoin du tueur de Voldemort.

Il sonna chez le Survivant, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce fut l'héritier Malfoy qui vînt lui ouvrir. Il était en parfaite santé, rayonnant, alors pourquoi restait-il avec Potter ?

« -Dray, c'est qui ? » Hurla une voix au premier.

« -Le ministre ! » Hurla le dit Dray à Harry qui dévala les escaliers pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le gros pif de Scrimgeour.

« Monsieur Potter, pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy vit-il encore avec vous ? » Demanda Rufus, faisant passer sa curiosité avant ses fonctions. (N/A :Ouch, pas bien Fufus !).

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard amusé, mais ce fut Draco qui répondit.

« -Je suis son conjoint et accessoirement le père de notre enfant. » Fit Draco avec un grand sourire en fixant le ventre d'Harry d'un regard en biais.

Scrimgeour faillit en perdre son dentier, et quitta Godric Hollows sans demander son reste, trop choqué, sous les rires des deux hommes qui se tenaient par la taille.

Deux âmes sœurs qui se sont battues pendant toute leur jeunesse,

« La huitième année, il se sont trouvés ».

* * *

FIN DE L'EPILOGUE

* * *

Je suis trop trop trop trop trop trop conteeeeeeeeeente ! J'ai fini mon premier HPDM !

*danse de la joie*

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je le rappelle ma soif d'inspiration se nourrit de Reviews alors lâchez vous !**

Je suis une Comète bien contente d'avoir mit un point final (pour la seconde fois de ma courte vie d'écrivaine) à ma première Fanfiction d'Harry Potter ! Pas la dernière, j'espère !

J'aimerai commencer un HPLV d'ici peu (, et un petit OS tout beau tout chaud en M toujours sur HPDM ! (Eh, mais ça riiimeuhh *sbaf*)

Oh si, j'ai vraiment envie de m'essayer à une grossesse sorcière ! (Mais non pas avec Voldy, qui a dit ça ?) Enfin, plus que maintenant car là on ne sait pas le fin mot du bébé xD

**Les moins de 18 balais qui auraient lu le lemon malgré tout, je vous avais prévenu donc si vous êtes choqués rien n'est ma faute ! Donc soyez gentils, le rating M n'était pas là pour décorer ! **

J'espère vous retrouver sur une autre de mes fic !

**_C_omet.[Mystic]  
**


End file.
